1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input method and a data input device, which include text data input means and voice data input means, of selecting optimal input means from the two input means and controlling a data input operation, thereby inputting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, text data input means such as a keyboard, a touch panel, a mouse or a pen has been mainly used as input means of a data input processing device. However, as a voice recognition technique is practically used in recent years, a device having the function of inputting data with voice is being practically used.
The text data input means has an advantage that since data is inputted by a keyboard or the like, there is no misrecognition of the inputted data, but has a disadvantage that since there is no sufficient space in a small-sized device such as a cellular phone and a hierarchical structure is employed at the time of asking a question of prompting a data input operation, the data input operation is troublesome.
On the other hand, the voice data input means has an advantage that the data input operation itself is easy, but has a disadvantage that there is a possibility of misrecognition at the time of recognizing the contents of the inputted data, reliability of the inputted data is lower than that of the text data input means.
As described above, the text data input means and the voice data input means have advantages and disadvantages almost opposite to each other; therefore, it is important to provide optimal input means in accordance with the contents of data to be inputted by a user.
In order to solve the problems, a technique that when a user initially select voice data input means for inputting data, a voice data input mode is automatically set for the subsequent input items is well known as conventional art.
However, the conventional art cannot provide optimal input means to the user by selecting the optimal input means in accordance with the data to be inputted.